I Won't Let You Go
by BlueThief
Summary: AU where the Vinsmokes have each other's backs. [multiple one-shots] (Cover picture belongs to askstrawhatsanji!)
1. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

 _In which Sanji has a nightmare and his siblings wake him up._

* * *

"No…" Sanji whined and tossed in his bed, sweating. "D-don't lock me…" he mumbled and turned the other way. He shuddered, the blankets on the ground beside his bed. He laid on the side and pulled his legs to his chest, a whimper escaping his lips. "P-please…"

Ichiji opened his eyes and groaned. Having another restless night after rough training, he was aching for some good sleep. He let out a sigh and turned on his stomach. Just as he was about to close his eyes, his head snapped up when he heard a sob. He straightened up on his bed and looked at Niji, who was lying on bed, one of his hands scratching his stomach. He was sleeping.

"Not him…" Ichiji murmured to himself and looked at Yonji, who laid not too far from him. Yonji was mumbling under his breath, but he was asleep as well. Narrowing his eyebrows, he looked at Sanji and frowned.

"I-I'll be good…" Sanji sobbed and curled in a ball.

Jumping off his bed, Ichiji looked around, his eyes meeting with Niji's, who was now wide awake. He looked at Yonji, who groggy sat up and rubbed his eyes before he became completely alerted at the sound of sobs. The three brothers looked at each other with quiet nods. They stepped on the ground and walked to Sanji's bed.

Ichiji leaned on Sanji's bed and observed his brother. He blinked in silence and reached out his hand. His finger was millimeters away from his cheek when he gulped, hesitating.

"What are you waiting for?" Niji hissed.

"W-what if he starts crying?" Ichiji looked at him.

"Well would you rather see him wake up whole mansion or only hear him cry and wake up whole mansion either way?" He asked with a frown.

Ichiji groaned and looked back at Sanji, who whimpered. "Sanji…" His voice was quiet like a mouse; almost a whisper.

Niji gave him a look of bafflement before he looked at Yonji, who was quietly standing behind Ichiji. He was holding on his pajama. "Where is Reiju?" he looked back at Ichiji, who immediately looked around the room.

"Did she even come last night?" Ichiji asked.

Niji shrugged while Yonji narrowed his eyebrows. Their attention was back on Sanji, who startled like something scared him.

"Sanji," Ichiji called and shook his brother.

"N-no…" Sanji shivered.

"Oi, Sanji," Niji followed and poked his brother in the cheek. "Wake up…" he called, but Sanji only tossed. He frowned when he spotted Yonji on Sanji's bed, looking at him before he leaned down and shook him with both hands.

"Sanji, wake up." Yonji called rather loud. Yet he continued to sleep. "Weird…" he murmured and looked at Ichiji and Niji. "Doesn't Sanji usually wake up when he has nightmares?" he asked.

"He does," Ichiji nodded. "Must be more serious now…" he said and climbed on bed, Niji following right after. "Hey, Sanji!" He called louder and shook him.

Sanji snapped his eyes open and sat up, startling the three brothers. He was shivering as he stared in front of himself, breath hitched. "S-sorry…" He stammered when he saw all three of them watching him in silence and worry. He averted his gaze, his eyes tearing up. He hiccuped and wrapped arms around himself.

The first one to react was Ichiji, who scooted to Sanji and hugged him. "It's okay." He spoke in soft voice. "It was only a bad dream." he didn't like to say it was nightmare, knowing Sanji was more expressive than they were.

"Who should I punch in the morning?" Yonji spoke, his voice suddenly serious.

Ichiji, Niji and Sanji looked at Yonji, who stared at Sanji before he burst out laughing. Now it was their turn to look at Sanji, who was laughing. His laughter was rather quiet, but contagious. No sooner all four of them were laughing. They didn't hear the footsteps that stopped right outside their bedroom.

"My question still remains." Yonji said after they calmed down and sat on bed in a small circle.

"It's nothing…" Sanji scratched his head and looked away.

"What did you dream about?" Niji didn't hesitate to ask.

"Niji," Ichiji shot him a glare and cast a worried glance at Sanji, who quietened down. "It's okay, Sanji. You don't have to tell us if-"

"D-dad locked me away…" Sanji stuttered.

Everything became quiet. Ichiji's expression changed into unreadable, but his eyes widened when he processed. Niji gaped while Yonji quietly stared at Sanji, looking for something.

"I was scared…" Sanji continued and pulled legs to his chest, leaning chin on top of his knees. His eyes teared up once more. "I don't like dark places, but he locked me away and didn't give me food."

No one said a word, but Yonji was the first one to move. He sat closer to Sanji and wrapped his arms around him. Sanji widened his eyes and tears began streaming down his cheeks. Ichiji was second to wrap his arms before he looked at Niji. With a silent groan, Niji scurried and hugged Sanji around his neck, making them fall down on bed. All four groaned, but they laughed.

"There's no way we'll let dad lock you away." Ichiji spoke. "You're our brother and we have your back."

"That's right," Niji agreed. "If anyone has a problem with you, he'll have to deal with us."

"And be sure we'll kick their ass no matter the size." Yonji ended.

Sanji looked from one to another before his lips turned up in a wide smile. "I got your back too." He said.

They smiled and snuggled closer to each other. Sanji felt and knew he was safe as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Reiju quietly skipped down the hallway until she stopped in front of doors. She smiled at the worker that passed her by and opened the doors. Peeking inside, she frowned when she saw first bed empty. With a frown on her face, she opened doors wider and looked at second bed, seeing it empty as well.

"Ichi...ji?" She looked on next bed and blinked in surprise. Her lips turned up in a wide smile when she saw all four brothers sleeping on Sanji's bed. They were all snuggling closer to Sanji. The moment she was standing beside and tried reaching out to poke at Sanji's cheek, Yonji groaned.

Looking at the youngest brother in amusement, she looked at the oldest, who swatted her hand away. She chuckled and shook with head, before she rushed back to doors when she heard her father's voice.

"Yes, father?" She called, closing the doors behind.

"Where are the boys?" he asked and looked at doors.

"They weren't in the room." she answered. "I think they're already in the dining room or they went out." She said and tilted head to the side. Judge shook with head and continued walking away.

Reiju's lips betrayed her as they turned into a small smile, followed by a chuckle that was heard behind her hand. She looked back at doors, hearing murmurs of her brothers. Looking back in front she quietly walked after her father towards dining room, letting them sleep for a while more. She will protect them even if it is against their own father.


	2. Hide-and-seek

**Hide-and-seek**

 _AU in which the siblings play hide-and-seek and Sanji becomes scared of dark places._

* * *

Sanji was running. Coming to a stop, he looked around the hallway, making sure he was alone before he disappeared into empty room. Just as he was about to relax, he heard quiet and quick footsteps from the hallway. With a startle, he ran to the wardrobe and jumped in, closing the doors behind. He tried to remain indifferent, but his lips and a quiet gasp betrayed him.

Hearing the doors opening, he covered his mouth, making sure he wouldn't make any noise. He looked to doors when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"It!" There was a distant voice.

The footsteps that stopped right in front of him turned around and ran out of the room. Sanji let out his breath he held, knowing that he was safe.

"That's not fair Reiju! You already know all the secret places!"

Sanji recognized Yonji's voice. He chuckled and pulled his legs to his chest, waiting.

A minute passed.

No one was coming.

And another minute.

Still no one.

Sanji leaned his chin on top of knees, his lower lip slowly plumping out into pout. A quiet sigh left his lips. Closing his eyes, the sound of bird chirping in the background and the soft wind breeze lulled him to sleep.

He could hear the voices outside and people rushing on the hallway. And Sanji wondered why everyone was on their toes, but feeling too tired from all exams and training, he could barely move a muscle anymore.

* * *

"-ji!"

Sanji hummed and rubbed his eyes.

"Sanji!"

He blinked and shivered when he realized he was still in the wardrobe. The space was dark and he immediately woke up. He stood up and tried to open the doors, but they didn't move. His heart skipped a beat and he knocked on doors. Parting his lips, he wanted to call, but all he could manage was a squeal.

"Sanji!"

It was his father calling for him, followed by voices of workers. A dreadful feeling spread in his stomach.

"F-father!" Sanji called with a stutter. "I-Ichiji! Reiju!" He banged on doors. His eyes welled up. He wanted to get out of the wardrobe as quickly as possible. "I'm here!" He called louder when tears streamed down his cheeks. He was scared of this dark and small place that seemed to grow smaller.

There were footsteps rushing into the room before the wardrobe was swung open. Sanji was shivering and his head was in-between his hands, his knees pulled to his chest.

"Sanji!" The three siblings called for their brother and rushed to his side.

Sanji raised his gaze, his face stained with tears. He wanted to cry. But the moment he saw his father's angry expression, he bit his lip. Hard. He trembled, already seeing himself being scolded.

"It's not Sanji's fault!" Ichiji immediately spoke and hugged Sanji as he stared at his father.

"Yeah!" Yonji piped in, rushing to stand between his siblings and father. "It was my idea to play hide-and-seek!" He said, despite feeling a chill run down his spine when he was met with Judge's eyes filled with anger.

"It was my fault that I didn't keep an eye on them." Reiju spoke in normal voice. She could hear the whispers of the maiden workers behind.

"Niji," Judge called for the second son.

Niji quietly stood beside Reiju. He was terrified. But it wasn't because of his father, no, it was because of Sanji. He was terrified of the fact that Sanji spent hours of being locked in a wardrobe. "Father?" He called quietly. His voice shook and Reiju held his hand, letting him know she was there.

Judge looked at Niji. No one said a word and the only sound the room was filled with were the sobs and hiccups of Sanji. He tried to quiet them down, yet the comfort of Ichiji weakened him longer he was embraced. Sanji's hiccups grew louder until he broke down. Niji rushed on Sanji's other side without hesitation and embraced his younger brother. Reiji stepped beside Yonji, her gaze hard as Yonji's darkened. Neither of them liked hearing Sanji cry and they were determined to not make it happen again.

Judge looked from one son to another before he looked at Reiju last. He didn't say a word as he sighed and turned around. He left the empty bedroom, one of maiden workers approaching Sanji, her eyes filled with worry. She wanted to make sure he was alright, but before she could, the siblings beat her to it.

"It's alright Sanji." Ichiji was the first one to speak.

Yonji's lips were turned into thin line before he turned around and looked at Sanji. "Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked and approached him, Reiju following in tow.

Sanji shook with head.

"You're safe now." Reiju spoke in soft voice as a gentle smile spread on her lips. _If not, we'll make sure you are._

* * *

 **Notes:** I'm not too confident about this one if I'm honest. And I'm still not sure what role to give Judge in this AU, so if in some one-shots he seems a bit different and odd, it's just me...trying to figure out his character for it.

 _Midnight_ I saw your request and will work on it. ^^,

Any kind of review/feedback (good or bad) is welcomed.


	3. Christmas

**Christmas**

 _In which the Vinsmoke siblings are excited for Christmas and surprise Sanji with a homemade cake... More like Vinsmoke siblings manage to burn kitchen and chef forbids them to use it ever again._

* * *

"No, that's not how you do it!" Yonji argued and slapped the palm of his hand across his forehead and dragged it down his face.

"How much sugar does it say, Reiju?" Ichiji looked at Reiju, who was standing on the other side. Her eyes were focused on her three brothers who were both arguing and _trying_ to make a cake for their brother.

"It says 150 grams." She answered and looked at the oldest boy.

Ichiji blinked with his eyes, suddenly looking all serious, and lowered his head. Reiju could see the way he held tight on the spoon and before she could ask anything, he threw the spoon at his two brothers, who ended up fighting. The oldest let out a sigh and shook with head when flour was being thrown all around, getting in all of their hair and clothes.

"Why do you always need to mess it up!" Niji argued with Yonji, who didn't hesitate to kick Ichiji instead.

"You idiots, can't you two work together _for once_?" Ichiji managed to hit Niji before he glared at Yonji. "We were supposed to bake cake for Sanji!"

Reiju narrowed her eyebrows when she smelt something burning. She looked at the oven and her eyes widened when she saw a mixture for a cake black with smoke coming from the small gaps. "Guys!" She called and the moment the three brothers stopped and looked at her, fire broke out.

"It's burning!" Yonji yelled.

"Someone take it out!" Niji held on Yonji, while shoving Ichiji towards fire.

"Are you nuts? Want me to get killed!?"

"What's go— _MY KITCHEN!_ "

* * *

Judge was standing in front of his four children, who were all looking in each way with hands either behind their heads or back while being covered with flour and sugar. He parted his lips to speak, but closed it, highly unsure of _what_ to say. He looked at the fuming chef, who was still talking and arguing how many valuable things were destroyed and how much repairing is going to cost. Judge couldn't blame the man, but he, as well as everyone at the castle, should know that the siblings had awful luck in kitchen.

"What were you thinking?" Judge asked when chef managed to calm down with the help of his colleague.

"We wanted to make cake." Ichiji answered.

Judge raised an eyebrow. "Cake? For what?" He was slightly confused at his answer.

"It's Christmas Eve and Sanji said he wants to eat some cake, so we wanted to make it." Yonji said like it was no big deal. "I didn't know the kitchen is so easy to set on fire." he shrugged and tried _not to_ jump when the chef exclaimed.

"So easy!" The man, in middle fifties, began laughing like he just lost his mind. "A kitchen is chef's treasure! What do you think Sanji will say?" The boys flinched while Reiju lowered her gaze to the ground.

They listened to Sanji talk about cooking and how much he loved cooking with chefs. At first they felt a bit jealous, seeing as he liked to spend more time with the said chef than with them. But now, just an image of his sad face in their head was enough to make them feel guilty.

"We just...wanted to surprise him…" Ichiji murmured under his breath and chef's expression softened before he let out a sigh.

He exchanged looks with Judge, who closed his eyes and shook with head, sighing as well. Judge could swear his five children will be the death of him one day. Looking towards doors, he saw Sanji peeking inside and for a moment he was about to call him, when he spotted his expression that seemed to be between sadness and excitement. He tried hard not to break his poker face, but sighed when the three brothers began arguing and fighting once again. It was times like this that Judge wondered what would it be like if Sora was still there.

And it was no surprise when chef refused to let the four siblings back into kitchen.

Ever again.

* * *

Sanji rubbed his eyes when he heard calls of his brother reach him. A yawn escaped his lips and before he knew it, he was dragged down the long hallway by Niji.

"W-what's going on?" He stuttered and looked at Yonji, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's Christmas morning!" Ichiji replied instead and Sanji couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips. "There's a lot of gifts!"

Sanji's eyes sparkled and he spotted Reiju walking towards living room. She looked at her brothers, who passed her, and chuckled at their enthusiasm. The incident from a day before now seemed just like a dream.

When the Vinsmoke siblings reached the living room, all of them stood on the doorway, their eyes wide and mouths agape. There, under Christmas tree, were placed gifts upon gifts.

"Whoa…" Sanji mused.

"Is it just me or are there more gifts than last year?" Yonji narrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you even care?" Reiju asked.

Yonji scowled; "Hell no," and dived towards first gifts all while grinning. Others joined him and soon living room was messy with gifts unwrapped or brothers throwing a gift to each other.

Judge walked into living room and frowned upon scene before he shook with head. It was useless to say anything since the moment he turns around they will continue to work on destruction of the living room. He walked to his chair and sat down, a small, rather fond smile spread over his lips as he watched his children.

The four brothers were laughing and talking while looking at the gifts they have gotten before footsteps were heard. It was Sanji, who first looked away and widened his eyes when he saw the chef with few maidens walking inside. It was Niji, who saw Sanji's attention was caught elsewhere, and followed his gaze only to frown. Ichiji and Yonji soon followed while Reiju was now sitting by her father's side, smiling fondly.

"What's this?" Sanji jumped on his feet and rushed to the chef, looking at the cake in front.

"Reiju-sama Ichiji-sama, Niji-sama and Yonji-sama wished to bake you a cake." The chef smiled.

Sanji blinked as he looked at his siblings, who seemed rather caught off guard, but he smiled widely. Looking back at the cake, he laughed and rushed to his brothers, hugging them tightly.

"Thank you! This is the best Christmas ever!"

The fact that he knew of the incident, wasn't seen on his expression, knowing they would be embarrassed and refuse to admit it. And there was no way he will ever talk about it. It was obvious that they wanted to make him something, even if that ended in burned kitchen and chef crying over the damage.


End file.
